BLOOD RAGE
by 13thJackal
Summary: I do not own Mass Effect or any of the stuff relating to it. None of it. All BioWare's. rating M This is about Female Shepard and liara T Soni things was going very good the war was over things was getting back to somewhat normal then trouble hit a Matriarch who liked to start trouble tried to take Liara away from Shepard


the _Matriarch_ walks up to Shepard stay away from liara . Shepard hands her a picture on the back is a note if you get close to liara i will show her this picture ! the person in this picture was told what to say yes i am seeing Shepard ! she looks deep in thought thinks about liara . that night she can't sleep . the pain starts to set in . Shepard heads to the bar one drink after a another Garrus walks in high Shepard may I join you ? Shepard just gets a another drink. it is gone a another one gone Garrus starts counting 7 shots of whiskey . Shepard is there something wrong ? nothing comes out a another shot gone 25 shots later Shepard just drops . Garrus callers Anderson

Anderson its Shepard what is it garrus I watched her put down 70 shots of whiskey . she and never done that before garrus bring her to her house will do Shepard stumbles a another drink down the hatch .. latter Garris gets Shepard into her house she is total wasted the crew heard the news . no one has found the note yet . next day Sheppard gets a bottle of whiskey she hid . laying in bed door locked starts drinking wasted again that nite she wakes up grabs the bottle starts again . days turn into weeks turns into months Shepard gets drunk then passes out . some time latter Anderson orders the door break it down now solder . the door falls down Shepard just barely breathing looking around counts the whiskey bottles 79 Anderson she has a problem all right you don't just drink 79 bottles with no problem . garrus sees n piece of paper it is a picture . of a another asari who is this turns it over reads the note sir we have a problem . this is why she kept on getting drunk Anderson reads it this is black male . she keep it to her self another piece of paper is laying on the bed sir I think she just gave up! read this ! the note reads if you find this tell liara I didn't know this asari I told .. look in mt desk the recording ! Anderson finds the recording with the crew hears how the commander was get the Dr Chakwas . bring her here ! Shepard don't move barley breathing . eyes not moving under her eyelids . in Shepard's mind the pain of losing her girl was just too much . every one slumps down ashy starts crying she was hurting her heart is broken. WE NEED TO HAVE A CHAT WITH THAT BITCH .NO ONE DOES THIS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! ashy heads out the door stoped by garrus no Ashly there is a nother way . let's get her to come here tell her it is a party. if the _Matriarch_ arrives we deal with her jack I will handle that bitch you guys just take care of the commander . the call goes out to the asari . just liara reads you are invited to a party they puts in a bunch on names and Shepard .liara thinks I haven't seen Shepard in a while I hope she is doing fine she left for earth arrives with the _Matriarch_ at her side jack grabs we need to talk garris takes liara in the house then a loud bam bam bam the door opens in walks jack she fell asleep . liara knows this isn't good surround by pissed off people . Shepard is no where to be found jack troughs a picture in liaras lap . liara still don't get it ashy played the recording .now Garris opens the door JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DOON! liara looks she is asleep? no he got drunk 3 weeks straight she hasn't moved sense then .now what do you think ! the door open s in walks the _Matriarch_ the crew gives the asari a look that would kill stop right there a gun clicks give me a reason .. liara turns her hands starts to glow why have you destroyed her ? The asari because I could and besides i got you! Gurris holds Ashy back whispers let it go she will pay but not here . leave now never come back liara looking sad tries to stay . Ashly and jack give me a reason. go stay with the bitch that has just destroyed the commander next time you will have to prove that you want to see her. till then next time we meet someone will die ! liara just exits . Now she has Shepard just there not moving berly breathing. eyes not moving under her lids liara notices a bunch of whiskey bottles counts them 79 . she must have gotten very drunk a voice high liara she turns around the Dr barely able to talk how.. how ... the commander got drunk by all rights she should have died the amount of whiskey that was in her system was about 70 percent that's why she don't move she wanted you to read this . liara reads it with tears in her eyes hands it back i ned a drink liara disiperd she went to a bar gets a shot drinks it gets a another 7 shots latter things gets dark Jacob was there he waved to his wife thay carry her to their car . Jacob stops to talk with Anderson . his wife also liara leaves the car . finds a bottle of whiskey sets down on a curb the bottles was full . didn't take long she was out . liaras dad found her what have you dine little wing ?

getting drunk . my new pass time

Jacob finds Aethyta holding liara what is wrong with this picture looking at liara's dad I had been looking for her Shepard got wasted to the point that her blood thinned out 70 % whiskey .and now liara is going to try to meet her there . I 'm not going to let my kid do this . they get to her house . that put her in the bed closed the door latter Aethyta hears a loud noise opens the door sees liara face down . put her back in the bed pulls a chair near

1 month passes ashy hears a loud thump then ouch who put that wall there then a another bam ashy runs to the door just to see Shepard half nude body laying there puts her back in the bed this time the door stays open . Shepard just wont stop bam on the floor .

Aethyta enters the house . notices Shepard on the floor face down that's a first time liara and Shepard got drunk.. ashy there is more to this a asari set up Shepard filled her in . the bitch it wasn't liara or Shepard tell her who it was . I will take care I will take the car of her

take a number and wate in line there is 30 people before you she in all rights wont make it through the nite who is first Wex and his wife .Urdnot _Wrex_ I know his work she is as good as dead. but why is Wrex so upset ? Wrex made shepherd his sister . o crap Wrex wont put up with that . I need to run interference for him . watch liara for me please . Ashly hears a mone o my aching head . did any one get the name of the ship that ran over me ?

ashy well looky here she is back from the dead .please not so loud my head crashes back to the bed not knowing that she was crawling over liara back in bed zonked out the next day a voice sounds mones my head please stop the hammering Shepard a ferade to look still realing from the pain of loosing liara . my head throbbing stop the throbbing . sounds like roles over opens her eyes LIARA . my head stop the yelling Shepard speaks softly Liara please stop the pounding my head what ship hit me . zonked out .

Shepard tries go stand up rates that hurt instead roles over and zonked out . next to liara. Shepard crawls to a chair slowly crawls into the chair. out again still haven't seen liara on the floor .

Shepard gets up walks to the bathroom starts to take a shower she steps out o crap ducks back into the shower then peeks out there is liara sitting on the floor Shepard looks to liara slowly walks over to liara gets down . the tears starts to flow . she drops down to liara picks her up takes her cloes off that both step into the shower Shepard just can't let go liara still drowsy finely comes to find out that it was Shepard not her dad liara gets a bath by Shepard . she takes liara you dries her off didn't put any thing on liara . just walks her to the bed lays her down . cradles in bed next to her they both drop of to sleep ashy Garris and Aethyta open the door to see if that are still alive . shocked both liara and Shepard back in the same bed that softly sloes the door the nest day liara wakes up didn't remder the bath . roles over almost on top of Shepard groggy looks at Shepard softly Shepard with tears Shepard please tell me I am not dreaming ? Shepard kiss her on the neck does this feel like a dream?

just hold me hold me Shepard I am so sorry I didn't know . letter we have to settle the score I thought I lost you liara the pain was so great nothing i did made it go away so i just got drunk ... what is the date? Shepard it has been 8 months . just so this never happens again I will never give another girl a look just you I swear you are my only love gets the picture have you seen this? yes OK hear is what I want to do we both go to Thessa I will be behind you see this person in the pic just walk up to her ask if she has seen her . she should tell you yes we meet all the time . I will walk up then we start just beat the hell out of her . you stand back I will teach that bitch a hard lesson .

the next day liara walks around then spots the asari asked her if she has seen this woman . yes we meet all the time she said with a smile. then Shepard walks up to her the fire in her eyes steam out her ears the mouth is like a gator her hands was glowing then bam she gets back up bam bam Shepard in a voice liara never heard before this is a fight to the death you did the only thing that meant the world to me and fore that bam bam. the asari is down for the count turns to the asari that started it now you die the _Matriarch_ you can't take me down the asari hit Shepard with her hardest blow she just heads toward her ba,m bam the asari still laying there get up i am not don yet bam bam every one hears the nose comes running out there is Shepard already killed one asari ba,m there goes the other turns to the crowd of asari in the weird voice no one get to mess with my wife no one eye a still red steam still coming put her ears walks up to liara who is very nerves Shepard reaches out to liaras hand come baby I have something that you need to see her voice was back to normal they walk fir hours just talking in the sits where are we going Shepard? renber this place? no i first seen you here with a asari .. I guess that was your mom. . before I could . talk to you you was gone . . liara I didn't know who you was . I was still young .

then they walked to a restraint Shepard takes a set but Shepard you just can't walk in to this restraint the water comes over morning commander what will it be to-day tea for me and what ever my wife wants ! liara is puzzled the water looks yes tell her liara I am Shepard dad she is always welcome here. so this makes you my dad in law? yes liara perks up ordered her meal Shepard just drinking ice tea . Anderson sees the commander . commander i see that our errs um tasking in the sites l yes i had a few things to take car of .yes i heard killed them both . the asari was going to place you under arest till the red in your eyes thay backed off knew you was beyond pissed i came in behind you told them if they wanted to place you under arrest better bring w few more the asari woman doing battle with her that listened that relaxed started taking bets not on who will win but how long the asari will last a few knew you whispered that is the commander Shepard look at her red eyes . she is really pissed last time i seen her like this Ashly took out the platoon of thugs marks . took them all out they must have pissed heer off she had the same red eyes. liara that's because she is 1/2 krogen as for me i am only 1/4 krogan . one walks up to liara Shepard stars at the asari her eyes starts to turn red . her hands get very tight the blood rage liara gets in Shepard lap with a kiss she cams down now we can talk just stay out about 10 feet you should be fine . she smiled at Shepard still hugging her sitting is her lap . thank you liara my blood rage was going to blow something about that asari pissed me of Anderson well she was sent to take you out that is what i am here it would seem that Cerberus wants you dead Shepard laughs just let him try. liara yes we could use the fun. Anderson fun? yes when we work together the blood rage cant be beat we have taken out 30 cor 40 merks Shepard whispers they was Cerberus merks liara . well it was still fun yes it was with a smile

latter that day liara was stopped Shepard knows that is th blood rage she runs up to liara what going on liara ? this specter has orders to arrest or kill me Wrex is watching when he spots shepherds red eyes look Shepard s blood rage she is about to blow ran over to Shepard . Shepard what going on this Spector wants to die . no he has orders to arrest or kill me Wrex ant gonna happen Wrex wife runs to find Anderson tells me all hell is about to blow the asari counselor heard that running with Anderson Anderson calls Wrex here over here . wrex steps back rats i thought i was going to have some fun Wrex what is going on did you know that Shepard is 1/2 krogan? and liara is 1/4 krogan ? well if you didn't the specter is in a bunch of shit the counselor he has to arrest them or die in the process that can't take him he is the best specter . well see said wrex the specter tried to grab liara then the blood rage hit the specter got hit both by liara and Shepard he is dead . then 4 more pop out liara and Shepard starts burning red wrex could not believe it Urdnot _Wrex_ aren't you going to help?look at there's eyes there red glowing red almost like steam Shepard in a loud NO ONE TOUCHES MY GIRL THE LAST ONE THAT DID IS DEAD Lliara is seeing red the 4 charge bam bam wap bam wap bam one is still standing liara takes one step the specter cloes his eyes kwap he dope to the ground . wrex grabs both liara Shepard over here ! they sit down not saying one word as the red dieipeard liara and Shepard smiling liara Shepard i love you sitting oh Shepard's lap Jane Shepard I love you too that kiss. wrex asked how many times does the blood rage happen ? only when someone tries to touch grab asari or kill liara it is the same with me toward Shepard !

wrex reaches to liara wrex kin don't count . ok i just had to see.

the asari counselor walked over to Shepard liara stay back 10 feet from Shepard ! wrex walks up tells i would do what she says keep an eye on the eyes if they start turning red back off turn your back and walk away she wont attic from the back she has to see into your eyes i will just stay right her so they talk for hours Shepard points to the krogan then liara then her self the counselor jumped up stormed away . what was that all about she called me a lying bitch the rage was going to blow she popped up and stormed away . soon Shepard hears gurris hay wrex Shepard ii heard that there was a battle here someone got killed ? yea gurris a specter tried to arrest liara he died then 5 more has sowed up they all died wrex added blood rage what ? who you wrex ? nope liara and Shepard. notice every one is aferade to even get close/

y have noticed that but i thought that they was already of you wrex no not me ashy hi commander just wanted to sea how you 2 was doing / we are having fun gurris they killed 6 specters all ready we are just sitting to see if they have the balls to try again ! Sheppard bumps liara look down there how many liara counts 20 cor 30 Shepard nodes yes one approaches Shepard you are under arrest both you and liara gurris looking arty Shepard's eyes turning red laira starts glowing they with out one word turn and approach the Spector gurris this is bad . then the specter reaches for Shepard liara lays him have it Shepard nails 6 on the back swing and they both killing them like in perfect timming it looks like a dance the movement just flows around. soon all 30 was dead . they turn around sit back down there red eyes start to fade then liara sits back on Shepard lap that are very happy wrex i think we better lieve we already killed way to many . wrex tell them stands up u i ask you was this self defense? show hands every one rises there handle see still we had better go latter wrex we will drop by about once or twice a week OK you got it sis Shepard and liara slowly walk away hand in hand to their ship. Shepard calls Anderson we are on our was back sir OK i have some info on that stuff that was going on drop by the house sir will do Shepard

later that open the door walk in Anderson arrives her is what we found out it would seem that someone is tring very hard to kill you both the last group was about 70 strong sir 70 strong? yes there was a body count the asari thought it was us we thought it was them we both then thought it was the krogn till wrex show up /. now tell me how and what that is

OK liara and i found out we both wound up with some krogan dna how we don't know but the blood rage is strong our eyes turns red when we get mad we have it down to only if the other is threatened or is in danger when i got drunk i had to if i didn't would have went on a blood rage when i opened my aching head i thought i seed liara we got back to gather now if any one tried to do rush it hurt my wife i get as rage and liara is the same way to me she is my wife and i am hers we will never be alone we will always have each other ... liara do you feal that liara yes Anderson get in the bed room this is going to get messy there is s phone in the desk . might want to call back up. Shepard and liara left the house standing in front of the house

the blood rage was starting liara eyes was glowing red Shepard's eyes was glowing red . then the battle began the Cerberus solders cane in by the bunches that thought this is going to be easy only females

then 20 was take-out they ran full tilt only to be killed liara and Shepard was doing their dance like a well reheat dance liara and Shepard moved like fluid they tried to hit even one but that did not come to pass Shepard voice got meaner deeper with a growl she started to move forward liara at her side . 2 hours later all the Cerberus thugs was dead still holding liara's hand stopped stood still the red was fading soon Shepard held liara close . the special forces arrived . just to see two females holding hands one walked up to then mam are you all right ? liara stept in front stay back 10 feet the solder did not would not do at her eyes turned red her hands where glowing then Anderson i would do what she said she is very possessive about her wife liara NO ONE WILL TAKE MY GIRL .they got the message . looking around most had lost count Shepard turned around the count 340 dead . turned and left with liara back in the house. Anderson Shepard how is it that my best solders just wiped out 300+ Cerberus solders . liara we like to dance by only with each other i am nothing without her and i am nothing without her. both smile holding hands . sets down like the dance move as one . soon wrex showed up .

hay sis wave him over have a set Wrex i need you to represent our people in the citadel you know my price as long as liara is at my side we will i require a terminal 10 feet away from the others and a sign reads this is my wife touch her you die OK who is whose wife we both are the others wife ask the dead specter liara solved that problem the law no one touches us !

that night jane and liara . settle in for the night all is quite till liara pops up her eyes turns red she gets up jane grabes her hand wate pulls her back jane i have to go to the door we are in great danger Jane gets up holding liara's hand goes to the door Janes eyes turns red both liara and jane eyes are glowing red they both tell the one at the door YOU TOUCH MY WIFE YOU DIE ! the door opens its liaras dad a thug has her she is badly beaten up liara and jane is mad her voice YOU HURT MY WIFE YOU NOW ARE GOING TO DIE liara grabs her dad jane gets liara in the house then steps out the door gets locked .

the blood rag in Jane is about to blow Wrex is watching Jane he is blocked the since wont let him neer jane then the glow is so bright the thugs cane see anything jane hits the first 5 dead then the next 10 dead jane keeps on going till the last one drops looking down HOW DEAR YOU COME TO MY HOME AND HURT MY WIFE I WILL KILL ANY ONE THAT HEARTS HER

she turns around then one pops out yells then is silent jane killed his with her mind . Jane's powers are growing she opens the door walks through sets down the red starts to fade reached for liaras hand gives her a hug and kiss her dad don't know what to do Jane looks at liaras dad you have no need to be scared your love for your daughter lets you in this house ... DAD

they sit and chat Aethyta ask when did you know that you hade these strange powers ?

Jane tells about the load of liara to the Matriarch gets the picture out look on the back she reads it then i tried to let her go but the pain was just too much I tried getting drunk 5 months I was told I never sobered up least I knew things went to black I was told I had 70% buooz in my blood.

7 months latter things went dark i as floating i was with my dad and my mother i was still in pain dad talked with me mom talked with me told me about the powers my family has and to find liara and keep her close she has the same powers the blood rage is strong . now go back she is waiting for you. i woke up with a hell of s head ache felt like hammers in my head i rolled out of bed 3 hours latter made it to the bathroom took what was feft of my close off tasking a shower when i was done i opened the shower door seen someone jumped back in got up the carriage to step out ans i saw liara in bad shape i took her over to the bed layed her down took all her close off cleaned her up layed down beside her i thought i lost her ig me mom and dad had not sent me back i would be dead i was told that my body is strong my mind was gone i wanted to stay . i didn't want to go back to the pain mom just pushed me told me she needs you more than you been her go back we will be watching over the 2 of you name your first-born after her mother the one that did this to her in is central fire he will be there for all time now go . when our blood starts building up we get red eyes when they glow the power will blow we move as one we are linked after i was gone we was linked even in death we can't be parted if i die she dies we will be with baby soon we wont stand for any one within a 2 miles of our house the child will be named after her mother the next one after you we will train you two to protect you baby's we will start in the morning you have knogan blood . jane waves to liara she flots over to her dad hugs her thank you dad ! liara has tears running down her face Jane cuddles her the tears of joy is a good thing.

the end


End file.
